Behind Closed Doors
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Wait, aren't they sisters...? Looks like there's another secret among Arendelle's monarchy. But though they grow more comfortable loving each other in a way unanticipated, the world outside remains unwelcoming to couples of the same gender... [Trigger Warnings: Incest, femslash, violence]
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Looks like I'm getting back into fanfiction. And it's the kind of fanfiction I'm really, really not used to writing. This is pretty much a guilty purge of a shipping that's garnered quite a bit of controversy. Structurally the story is somewhat bizarre, and I had a hard time figuring out how to make them in character, too. Ideas for a title never occurred to me either. "Aren't We Sisters?" and "Scandal in the Castle" just sound like the most awful TV movies/game shows._**

**_I'd appreciate if you'd drop a line with suggestions on how to make the story better, though I've written a good amount already. Since everybody seems to be so adamant at disclaiming ownership of the franchises they write about, I'll say right now that I don't own the characters in this story. Without further _**_**ado...**_

* * *

The snow was falling naturally, tiny flecks of white descending onto the kingdom. They hit the cobblestone roads, to no one's witness; the outside was deserted, too cold for most to step away from their homes. Those who lived closest to the sea were chilled at the slightest draft, huddling under blankets or kindling extra firewood. Beyond their doors the sea heaved another icy breath, catching flakes and sending them across the sky, farther and farther up the silent road until they were over a narrowing bridge. A castle oversaw it all, turrets all around. Ice was spreading across the corner of the windows, but that could have happened any time of the year.

A young woman sat at a table, drawing a quill across the lines of some parchment. She narrowed her light blue eyes as she pondered the decree in front of her. Elsa had been Queen of Arendelle for six months, and though the work was tiring, she did it diligently and thoroughly. It was her duty to watch over her subjects, as her parents had.

The door opened. Elsa was used to this, and did not break her focus to receive her visitor. Instead she bent closer to the parchment and vowed not to look up until there was absolutely no way she could deny—

"Hey Els!" She could not ignore someone standing right over her. She relaxed the quill and looked into the smiling face of her sister.

"What's up?"

"Getting through some decrees," said Elsa, knowing very well Anna knew what she was doing. Her business kept them from interacting as much as they wanted, but there was a guarantee they'd see each other at least a few times a day, if only in passing. Anna had friends and her own work to do, which at least got Elsa some peace and quiet to rule. But she certainly did not object to sister time, and even if it was infrequent, so be it.

"Guess what? I made you something." Elsa could tell by the tea tray Anna was holding. The cup on it was white, intricate, and steaming. Elsa took the cup and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You bet!" Sunlight hit the window, moving to Anna and lighting her from behind. She was looking down, pleased, and in the moment Elsa felt the tiniest hint of alarm, a jilt somewhere below her throat. She was glad Anna's eyes were closed in that split second, for Anna would have definitely picked up her change in attitude. Something was stirring in Elsa, something she'd been pushing back for many years….

"Well? I'm not going to leave without knowing how you like it!" Anna crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. She continued to look smug as Elsa took a sip.

"This…is very good," said Elsa, as a puff of steam came out of her mouth. Anna giggled. Elsa's simultaneous gift-curse of cryokinetic power made her body temperature function differently from others, and one of her idiosyncrasies was making steam whenever she drank something hot. Elsa laughed along with her sister, trying not to show her nervousness.

"Look at the big scary dragon, all serious over trades from a neighboring kingdom," said Anna, lowering her voice and spreading her arms into arches. Elsa took another sip to appease her, and then for the fun of it, blew the steam into Anna's face.

"Oh, you." Anna said it teasingly, but as Elsa went back to the parchment, she suddenly bent over and hugged Elsa, putting her chin on the top of her head. "I love you."

Elsa felt a shudder deep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night she excused herself from dinner and locked herself in her room. There she finally exhaled, her breath showing in the lowered temperature.

There was something very off about the way she felt with Anna in the seat to her right, excitedly recounting the adventure she'd had with her friend Kristoff. How she would pause for breath, wolf down more food, and then continue talking with a huge grin on her face. How her eyes would go off into the distance as she remembered each detail. Her red hair still frazzled in places where it had come unkempt as she'd fled for her life. Those freckles. That skin.

"And we still got the gem, but that is the last time I do anything that could end in having to outrun a reindeer stampede!" Anna had leaned back and put her feet on the table, but remembering where she was, quickly put them back down. "Oops. Hey, wanna see what it looks like?" She pulled a ruby from her pocket. "Isn't it amazing? And I thought they were joking when they said you could find these around here!" They were leaning in very close.

Elsa had gotten up. "I'm sorry," she'd said, hastily to Anna and her seated servants. "I need to go…I don't feel well."

And that is how she ended up in her room.

She paused, trying to find a reason for the ways she'd been feeling. For the thoughts she'd been thinking. Each time her gut wrenched at the very idea that she could imagine such things. The dread, the disgust, piled on top of the most painful feeling of them all: want. She tried to purge herself of it; racked her mind for every explanation why she was thinking so abnormally. Only one was not feeble.

She pushed the thoughts down to the bottom of her stomach, trying to take her burning emotions with them. In a matter of time they would rise up, stronger and more terrible than before. She needed release, but she was trapped. Back pressed to the door, she thought of Anna.

She gave an involuntary convulsion and grimaced. Something on her chest was straining and straining. She put her arms over them and withdrew, trying so hard to repress a secret she never told.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she composed herself. Came outside to the lavish castle that was kept so well. _I really should give them a raise,_ she thought, while looking at the polished floor on her way to breakfast. Being locked inside her room for so long had made her forget what everything looked like, and in the past months coming out she continued to find new things every time. She was pretty sure they had over a hundred paintings, but who knew, she could always try counting them again…

She stopped. Next to her hung a painting draped under a black cloth. Elsa's heart began to ache dully. Cloths were only placed over a portrait when the people in them died.

Elsa couldn't help it. She put the cloth between her thumb and forefinger, and lifted. Her parents stared back, silent and solemn. Elsa looked back and forth between them, her ache turning into pangs. After they had been lost at sea she'd not gone to their funeral; she'd remained inside her room, the one they'd kept her in to hide her powers. If she'd gone she would have lost control, freezing the land. She couldn't stand the idea of having people find out, and the possibility she would hurt Anna. She had done it twice, by accident—never again.

The guilt of not going had to show up right then. Elsa shut her eyes and kept walking. It was only the morning. There was work to do, and she hadn't even eaten.

The dark hallway was just ending when she bumped into Anna.

They jumped back. Anna was the first to speak. "Oh! Elsa! I was just wondering where you were, I mean, you're always the first one down to breakfast and because of last night I wondered if you were sick or something."

Elsa took a moment to respond. "I'm not sick, Anna. I…our parents…"

It became quiet. Elsa had lowered her head, and could barely bring herself to look her sister in the eye. She found Anna looking back, pain on her face. But she immediately wrapped Elsa in her arms. Elsa was not prepared for it; physical contact unnerved her and Anna was tremendously strong. Elsa returned the hug, carefully. Ice was forming on her fingertips.

Finally Anna pulled away. "I really, really wish you had been there, Elsa," she said. "I was so alone…and you were alone, too. I had no idea what we were going to do." She blinked, and Elsa saw her eyes were wet. Her sister breathed out. "Well…here we are now, right? We can talk about it later, but first we need to get you something to eat. Onward! On the Princess's orders!" She linked Elsa's arm in hers, and they marched down the hall.

For the rest of the day Elsa felt awkward. Despite the grief she should have been feeling for her parents, she had become fixated by the sensation of her sister's skin on hers.

* * *

_Conceal. Don't feel._

She _hated_ those words.

They'd ruined so much of her life. After the head injury she had given Anna as a kid, Elsa became terrified of her own powers. Her parents locked her inside her room, teaching her to suppress what made her different. It never worked. Elsa continued to be a slave to herself, only in the past few months getting her power under control. It took being comfortable with herself to get there, among other things.

_But there was something else that made you different, wasn't there?_

She clenched her windowsill, ice splintering the wood. No, she would _not_ think about that. It was _not_ true.

She had gone through the entire library, and then the public one, searching for information. There was very little of what she was looking for, and what there was, never ended well. In the streets she heard whispers, sometimes guffaws stifled by embarrassment. That side of what Elsa was researching failed to bother society. Yes, it was…strange to think of relatives feeling such a way for one another, but it didn't seem to hurt anyone. It was a bit of a funny story to be told when the time was right.

It was the other side that made Elsa ill, that churned her nausea to new heights. It was already a terrible thing to desire her own sister, but that they were both _female_…she would be executed for the very thought. Her life was spent trying to resist this as well as her powers, in a desperate attempt to be normal.

_But you're not normal, are you?_

Elsa was getting real damn tired of crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Wow! I didn't think I'd get this amount of readers so quickly. Thanks for your interest. But if you're looking for a complex plot with a lot of conflict, you'd better set your sights elsewhere. This is M for a reason, I went in ready to give in to guilty shipping. Regardless, here's the update.**_

_**UPDATE 4/18: Wow, I was really hard on myself back then. Originally this was going to be little more than a smut story with a cheesy ending. But now it's going to get a sequel-so if you are looking for conflict, you could hang in for the ride!**_

* * *

If her life taught her anything, it was that suppression made things worse. After a guilty night relieving herself with private thoughts, Elsa emerged ready to silently break off the attraction she had toward Anna. She had a meeting with a neighboring kingdom, one with suitors. It was possible Elsa could agree to go out with one and be done with it.

The doors were blue, covered in intricate gold patterns that took root at the base before branching out higher and higher into spikes. Elsa straightened her crown. This kingdom was involved in some of Arendelle's most important trades, and that was more incentive.

When the King opened the door, he recoiled from the cold. "Oh—my Queen!" he said, bowing. Shimmying backwards to pull the door in further, he called over the wind. "I suppose this sort of weather doesn't bother you."

"No, I suppose not," Elsa replied, walking in. A gold-trimmed red rug stretched across the floor, reaching far down. The walls and ceiling adopted the ornate theme on the outside. Elsa smiled fondly at the king as he led her down to his meeting room, speaking about their current affairs.

"Well then, that is that," he said after they'd finished. They nodded to each other from opposite ends of the table. "And just in time," the king continued, standing and closing his eyes, "I believe Agathe has just got lunch on the table." The most delicious aromas were coming from the doorway, where the castle cooks now stood. They marched inside with great profession, laying the fruits of their labor on the table. Then they returned to the door and parted in two rows, heads held high in regard to the two figures entering. They came into view—indeed, these were the princes, awake and dressed their best.

When they looked at Elsa they beamed. Elsa returned the gesture. _They really don't look too bad,_ she thought as they came closer to the table. Both had sandy, soft hair, with friendly faces and strong bodies. As she stood to introduce herself she found their handshakes firm yet soft. A jolt of self-consciousness hit, and she let go in time for ice to come shooting from her fingertips.

"Oh, there it is!" said the taller prince excitedly, clapping his brother on the back. "Amazing!" Elsa had turned to the side holding her hand close, but at the wonder of her hosts, she extended and allowed herself to trace out a few patterns.

"That is one crazy power," said the younger brother. He was chubbier than his elder, with a rounder face, but Elsa thought that suited him. He seemed kind, and none of the three were treating her like a freak-show attraction. Who knew, her problem could be sorted out after all!

Elsa kept quiet during the lunch. _You can't be alone forever,_ she'd told herself during the boat ride to the kingdom. _It's way too much work, and people will wonder…_

Inevitably, the time came for a little fun. They were swept to the ballroom, which seemed even more luxuriously grand than her own. Its sheer size made her self-conscious again, and she wondered if anyone else would be joining them.

A string quartet stood on one end of the room. Elsa joined the King for a dance, out of custom. Warmup. She turned next to the older brother, Adam.

The music changed. Adam held out his arm. Elsa took it.

It wasn't bad. Adam didn't trod on her toes or hold her too tight or trip over her feet. He was quite skilled at dancing. Elsa's heart rate lowered. She moved in closer and looked up.

Her body tensed. There was something wrong with the sight above her. The shoulders of a man, connecting to arms and hands that held on to hers. His chin moving to the music, a small smile visible above it. Their bodies touching. Elsa was suddenly terrified, and discovered she was frozen into place, unable to move herself except with Adam. A chill ran up her back. She did not want this.

Miraculously the song ended. Elsa and Adam parted. Standing a few feet apart, they bowed. Egil and the King clapped for them as they came back.

"Excellent! Excellent! And I say, Adam really took the lead near the end!" the King said, patting his son on the arm.

Egil, the younger brother, was next. Elsa had an easier time with him; she knew what to expect. He was surprised by her icy touch. But he soon got over it, and even seemed to view it as a fun little quirk. Elsa's stomach filled with black as they danced.

In the end they showed her the door, and in respect to their treatment, she curtsied to them before leaving. Adam and Egil looked at her, Adam's hands together, Egil bent slightly as he looked at Elsa. They were waiting for her word.

"I hope we can do more trade with you in the future," she said.

She turned around quickly, not wanting to see their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: This is definitely a long update, though it's largely dialogue so hopefully you can pull through.**_

_**EDIT: Looks like asterisks don't show up in copy+paste. I might have to re-post some of these chapters.**_

_**UPDATE 3/29: Minor change - Elsa froze the kingdom of Arendelle, not the entire world.**_

* * *

There was still another plan.

Elsa dug her fingers into her skull, pulling out hair by the root. Why was she so stupid? It was all she could do to not freeze over the captain's cabin. Two days on a boat ride for a trade agreement and the lousiest courtship in history. It couldn't be attributed to her lack of human contact. Her disinterest in the princes was natural, and would continue naturally in the future.

She started chewing her fingernails, fixing her gaze outside the window. Past a circular panel of glass, ocean waves roared. The same ocean she froze around the kingdom of Arendelle when her powers were discovered. Anna had saved Arendelle from Elsa—and Elsa from herself—but she had help. Kristoff had been with her, a mountain man raised by magical trolls. He was truly a good guy, and without him Anna would have never gotten Elsa back.

And they loved each other.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair. She knew it was better this way. Better in every way. She didn't think Kristoff would hurt Anna, and it officially made Elsa's fantasy unattainable. Despite the pain she shamefully contained she also felt unburdened. Now she would never have to worry about the demons that settled into her growing up, the ones that rejected tales of knights rushing in to save princesses on the next page. At night she sometimes wandered, and would find Anna asleep somewhere outside her bedroom. In her childhood she'd simply move Anna back to her sheets. In her teen years, a sensation built inside that scared her. The stories she read were tarnished. Confusion ate her up. At least Kristoff was here now, and his presence in Anna's life made Elsa feel better.

Almost.

* * *

She didn't force herself to ask about him. It would have been too much, and it was imperative that Anna _not_ take any hint that Elsa liked her. Rather Elsa let Anna and Kristoff's relationship play out, and flitted between relief and anger that it existed.

The two women were in Anna's bedroom one night, Anna lying on her bed and Elsa sitting, listening to her sister while pulling a brush through her hair. Anna's leg was in the air bent at the knee, her right arm moving listlessly as she spoke again about Kristoff.

"We just hung out inside the tavern for a while after he was done delivering his morning rounds. We were thinking about traveling to Corona so he could meet our cousin. I bet he could make something really cool for her. Man, does he know how to work with ice!"

_Don't think about it. Just let it be. _

"He's so much fun to have around. I mean, how do you even do it, Elsa? All those decrees and meetings and everything else that goes along with ruling a kingdom? All those training days we have, oh man, I'm wiped out by the end of the first roll of parchment!"

_Don't think about it. It's not normal. It's for the better._

"So it's fun to have a friend to just goof off with it, you know? And of course there's Sven and Olaf too…oh, the kind of trouble we get into! Nothing that'd warrant freezing the world over, don't worry, Elsa."

_Letitgoletitgoletitgoletitgo_

Elsa only half-listened, preoccupied with what was in her hands. Anna was speaking faster and faster. They were going for a hike and Olaf thought he heard something…

"You never really know with him, his mind goes about a million miles an hour. Except we should have listened this one time around, because it turned out we were walking inside the cave of a bear! That explained the smell…I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I mean, okay I definitely have been, but this was the scariest thing that happened in the last few months. But thankfully this bear was asleep."

Elsa felt the hair running straight and soft between her fingers.

"So we weren't running away from anything this time, at least not like it was in pursuit of us, because once we got out of the cave we took off! I think we just need to stay out of the mountains for a while. And then we got back in time to meet up with Kristoff's girlfriend—"

"His what?"

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend. Met her while delivering on the west end of the kingdom. Her name's Gwen and she's pretty cool."

Elsa snapped out of a trance. She looked down, meeting her sister's eyes.

"You guys aren't…?"

"Well, no," said Anna, eyes shifting to the side. "A couple weeks after everything went back to normal, we didn't really feel anything. So we decided to just be friends. Sometimes it works better that way, you know?"

The bed suddenly felt as though it were sinking. Elsa tried to move and found she couldn't. She was staring right down at her sister's scrunched, smiling face, body spread right under Elsa. Nausea rose up her throat. Her vision swam. Anna's hair was _in her fingers._

Elsa returned the brush to Anna's hair and continued brushing.

Anna went on about Gwen. Elsa was in an entirely different world, mind and heart a blur. _What is it? What's inside me? Wait a minute…I haven't touched anyone except Anna in thirteen years. Those two princes from a couple nights ago, I didn't even know them. I've always known Anna, and I trust her. So I'm just projecting onto her! It'll go away eventually, I don't really love her, we're just sisters, ha ha ha!_

"Ow!" Anna sat up abruptly, putting a hand to her head. "That hurt! You were really yanking there, Els." She turned and saw her petrified sister grasping a hairbrush.

"Well, you didn't really hurt me a lot but—hey," Anna said, eyes trailing to Elsa's hands. "Elsa, what is going on with you? Why have you been so closed off lately?"

Elsa retreated as Anna leaned forward, demanding an answer. Elsa's head hit the wall. _Oh god, what am I going to say? Lie. Lie. What sounds believable? I don't want to lose her again._

Ever so slowly Anna leaned back. Her focus remained on Elsa, however, and her arms and legs were crossed. "Okay," she said. "You're not going to tell me, so I'll have to figure it out myself."

_Oh god._

"So you started acting weird last week…"

Elsa curled into herself.

"And you've been moody ever since. Are you bleeding?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Okaaaaay…." _This is like a game to her._ Anna's eyes were narrowed, a smirk drawing out at the end of her lip. "You said nothing happened with the princes…and you kinda glazed over the other night at dinner when I was talking about my stampede adventure with Kristoff…and now…"

The world dropped.

Anna's face went wide with stupefaction as she finally, completely figured it out. She arched back, eyebrows going up, chin going down, and was that wince…a look of revulsion? Elsa turned aside, huddled into her legs for protection, why god why did she have to be so stupid, so obvious, so _disgusting—_

"Elsa."

Her eyes were shut. She heard it again. "Elsa." She stopped shaking. Slowly she looked. Anna was staring right at her. "Elsa," she repeated, quietly, "close your eyes."

Elsa closed.

A few seconds later, something small touched her cheek.

She looked. Anna was leaning a few inches from her face on all fours. Her hair draped over her back and around her shoulders, moving down in soft combed curtains.

"Did you kiss me?"

It was a stupid thing to say. What else could it have been? When Anna didn't respond, Elsa leaned over and kissed back.

All of a sudden Anna broke into a grin. "Whew!" she said, sitting back once again. "For a second there I was worried that wasn't what you meant, and _that_ would have been awkward. But hey, Els, I've read about it and apparently, incest is totally everywhere. Sad, and kinda creepy, but hey, you can't stop the truth!" Elsa wasn't relieved. Anna's face fell.

"Oh, Elsa…" This time she wrapped her sister in a hug and held her. Gradually Elsa sank them into the bed.

"It was hard for me too, I know," said Anna, her arms still around her sister. "I just didn't know what to say. You didn't show any interest in me, and it seemed so wrong!"

"I always felt this way." Elsa's voice was muffled by the mattress. Her sight cast off the edge of the bed, hands grasping the sheets. "I never felt anything for men."

Anna laid her head on Elsa's, speaking into her ear. "Then it looks like it might be working out."

Slowly the sheets began to thaw.

* * *

Unbelievable.

Elsa zoned out, far in the distance while doing her work. Formal complaints became a joke, propositions for new decrees a nuisance. It was nearly impossible to focus.

She wore the gloves, just in case.

When she was done for the day she locked her door and threw the gloves off. The room frosted over. Her fingers became rigid, zapping everything in ice.

If she was going to do something about Anna, she had to get herself under control.

She fell onto her bed, clutching the post until her powers stopped. She began experimenting, tentative, a bit scared of the new possibilities. The thought of Anna touching her where she was touching herself now seemed unreal. She fumbled the air beside her, trying to imagine returning the favor. It felt clumsy and she went back to thinking about how she liked it.

She felt restless. She went faster and faster, many images flying through her mind. At one point she straddled her pillow, crashing into it with all her might.

She was exhausted. Retiring for the night, she sank down in the bed. She looked at the pillow and felt childish.

But satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Oh what is this? Is this the beginning of my guiltiness? I think it is oh my oolala**_

* * *

It was quite formal the first time around, and very very awkward.

The servants were sent home, the curtains were drawn, and they were on Anna's bed. For years Elsa had wanted this. Now that it was here, though, she became shy.

"So…how should we do this?" asked Anna. They were not facing each other. Elsa's hands were together, head down on her chest. The previous night held wild fantasy, but that certainly wasn't going to play out right at the beginning.

"All right, how about this. I do some things, and you tell me if you like it." Elsa nodded. She could see Anna brimming with excitement. The redhead's body shook slightly as she moved closer to Elsa, putting one arm around her waist and feeling around her shoulders for an opening. Her breath steamed off of Elsa's neck.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, no," said Anna, smiling. "I'm used to what you feel like. Besides," she added with a raised eyebrow, "what we end up doing might warm you up a bit."

A sudden rush coated between Elsa's legs, but as Anna's palm settled on her chest and undid the first clasp of her dress, Elsa began to doubt. Flashbacks of their childhood appeared in her mind. Anna—sweet, innocent Anna—had grown in so many years to end up sitting in bed with her older sister. What if this wasn't what she really wanted? What if she woke up feeling disgusted and used?

Anna had only undone the second clasp when Elsa cried out.

"Stop! Stop!"

She pulled away, bursting into tears. Anna immediately tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't…I can't do it," said Elsa, looking over her shoulder and pressing the clasps against her skin. "I can't. I really want to, but…I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Elsa, you're not going to hurt me!"

New images flashed into Elsa's mind. Being locked in chains and watching Anna forced into a guillotine. The weight of the blade as it was freed from suspension, slicing into Anna's neck. The kingdoms of Arendelle and others in a circle watching, their cheers growing louder. Roars for more bloodlust, more punishment. Elsa on her knees in the middle of it all, given a wide berth. The sound of a sword being revealed behind her…

"Elsa, snap out of it!" Anna's voice brought her back. They were in a bedroom, safe.

"Don't do that anymore," said Anna. "The look on your face was just creepy."

They tried several times after that, over the course of two weeks. Each ended with Elsa in the fetal position. They once got all the way naked with Anna kissing her stomach; then Elsa imagined someone poisoning them and curled up with her back turned, freezing the room.

"Elsa, this is driving me crazy!" Anna finally yelled, as the queen retreated farther off the bed than ever before. "I want it so bad and so do you, but you won't let me in." Her voice dropped to a plead. "Elsa, please. You won't say what's bothering you. I want to know what it is."

After a long moment Elsa managed to speak.

"Thepeplendelfrfnss."

"Um, what?"

"The people of Arendelle will kill us."

"Oh, Elsa, they wouldn't do that!"

"Yes they would. It happens to all couples of the same sex."

Anna's silence hinted she was thinking about it. Elsa lay limply on the other side of the bed, waiting.

A body leaned over her. "We'll be extra quiet about it then, okay? You can silence me with your fingers if I get too loud." That was enough. Even though no one else was in the castle, Elsa nodded.

Anna tried again. She draped an arm around Elsa's midsection, moving her other hand farther down Elsa's stomach. Warm muggy breath landed on Elsa's head.

She looked over, instinctively, and laid a kiss on the nape of Anna's neck.

Anna's hips arched forward. She moved her curled arm up, resting Elsa's head against her own. Elsa put her hands over her mouth, body caving in painful delight. Anna's other hand was still moving downward.

"Elsa?"

"Lower."

"Is this good?"

"Mmh."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: In all likelihood, the term "washboard stomach" didn't exist back in the 1800s. But screw it, I'm using it anyway.**_

* * *

It hadn't lasted long. Elsa came almost at once, even with the lightest touch of Anna's fingers. She'd crumpled in humiliation, and despite Anna's assurance that it was all right, and you're unused to contact with other people, and gee, if I turned you on that much I'm flattered—Elsa couldn't bring herself to try again.

They agreed: "Tomorrow night" and now the promise clouded in Elsa's head, making her thankful she was not scheduled to meet with anyone. She worked with trembling hands, distracted by what they would eventually be settling on.

As much as she loved Arendelle, she hated ruling it.

"I forget how people work," she announced, flopping down on Anna's bed.

"Being a twenty-one-year-old ruler is _soooo_ overrated," agreed Anna, unclothing in front of the mirror.

As her back was turned Elsa got a good look at her body. For the first time she noticed just how _fit_ Anna was. Though Elsa wasn't exactly a twig, her slenderness betrayed no hidden physical strength. Anna, on the other hand, somehow managed to be thin and toned, muscles curving slightly from her arms and legs.

Elsa moaned. Anna turned around. "Elsa, what is it?" _Oh god, she had a washboard stomach!_ Lust punched the queen, unwinding years of anxiety into a distant joke. Elsa knew she was convulsing stupidly in the bed, but she couldn't help it.

Anna brightened. "Well, that's how much you want it!" She said it with an unusually dirty smirk. Elsa was hit with another wave, grabbing for her dress.

Anna helped her and turned her around. Elsa clamped a pillow over her mouth, sealing it in ice. Anna began touching her, but unlike the rough, bruising sex Elsa had anticipated, she was being especially soft and gentle. Somehow this was a more erogenous act. As Anna traced around her body, Elsa was walloped by the very power of her sister. She'd heard the stories, witnessed some of it firsthand. Throwing a bust down a hallway! Batting a wolf away with a lute! Sending a grown man off a boat with one punch! There was sheer horror in Anna's force, yet here she was, in bed with Elsa, being so tender and loving _just for her_, her mind was bursting with light and then faded to black.

She woke up later. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Anna was beside her, one elbow on the mattress, cheek in palm. "You know, I'm glad we've been getting so far, but it's kind of disappointing when you only last a few seconds!" She looked embarrassed.

Elsa threw herself onto Anna.

* * *

Even then they hadn't done much. Their behavior was laughable, as they were just lunging at each other. It ended with them both panting heavily, Anna on top, pinning Elsa's arms down on either side of her head.

"We need to plan this next time," said Elsa between huge gasps of breath.

"Are you kidding me?" said Anna. "You're the one who started freaking out when you saw me with my top off."

Elsa planted her palms to raise her upper body. "Next time," she said with a wicked grin, "I expect more from your mouth." Hearing those words come from Elsa's normally clean lips made Anna tense with thrill, but all of a sudden sweet drowsiness was hanging around in a mist. Her body fell and wrapped heavily around Elsa's. An hour later she was on the other side of the bed, in a deep enough sleep to have finally stopped moving.

Elsa lay with her back pressed to the headboard, holding the tip of the sheets. The past hour had been spent drawing her fingers along Anna's body, memorizing each dip and curve, each nuance under her skin. When Anna slid off into the mattress, Elsa was shocked that a piece of her felt missing. She looked at the back now turned in her direction and softened by a shade of blue. An arm reached out from just barely under the covers, ending with slightly closed fingertips resting by Anna's head. Shoulder blades protruded ever so slightly as she lay on her side. The bedsheets ran snugly over her torso, accentuating its thinness. Freckles danced across her body.

Elsa kissed her goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

The nights turned to bliss, a reward for their labor. They were increasingly passionate, Elsa's tolerance growing with every round. Though she wouldn't admit it she preferred Anna do the work. Anna didn't even have to be asked; she would get right down, remove their clothing, and have her way. Occasionally Elsa would use her hands to guide Anna to a particular part of her body, and she would oblige. She was proving to be a fiend in bed, and had to be shown where to focus.

"That's going to leave a mark, Elsa," she breathed when retreating from her neck. Their hair was intertwined, falling in strings. "You'll need a high collar tomorrow to hide that. Can't let the servants wonder where that came from, now can we?" She began to nibble on Elsa's earlobe. Elsa lay rigid on her back, quivering with excitement.

Anna ran her hand down the length of Elsa's hair, taking hold of the braid and moving it closer. They were facing each other now.

"What next, Your Majesty?"

Elsa showed her. Shoulders raised, she cradled her head under Anna's as she was fondled. Anna took her other hand and separated Elsa's thighs.

"It feels better the more you spread your legs," she said, and Elsa climaxed soon after, digging into Anna's back. A moment later Anna started slipping from her grasp.

"No, no, Anna, what are you doing?" she mumbled, eyes closed. Feeling with her hands, she sensed Anna moving downward.

"You're okay with this, right, Elsa?" asked Anna, her hands on Elsa's thighs once more. "You want to keep going?"

"Yes."

Anna sounded cheerful. "Well, in that case—"

She plunged. Elsa bucked violently, trying to pry Anna off. Anna responded by holding her down harder, staking her claim. Even if her eyes were open Elsa would not have been prepared. This sensation was new and unreal, absolute ecstasy, a movement that unlocked some primal part of her and screamed for more. Her voice was growing hoarse in a pillow. Stalactites spread across the room.

At last and too soon, Anna removed her head from between Elsa's legs, flushed and heaving. She looked up at her sister sprawled out before her and smirked.

Elsa grabbed the princess's hair. "I want this tomorrow," she said.

She let Anna sleep on top to pay her back. But the next morning she pulled something red from inside her, and spent the next week in humiliation and frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Never in my life did I think I would write something like this**_

* * *

The week after, Anna had her own time of the month. She became just as irritable as Elsa had been, and balked at any implication that they would have sex again, ever. Elsa knew what it was like and left Anna alone. She heard the cycles of females had a way of syncing when they lived together. Perhaps eventually they would begin sharing an agonizing, bitter, hateful week of abstinence.

One day Elsa spent more time in the mirror than usual. Her hand reached inside the vanity's mahogany drawers, feeling for something to keep her hair up. Her other hand was being a substitute, holding the braid in place. Even though no one would be in her room, she checked anyway to make sure it was tidy. When you were the host for convocation, you couldn't be too organized.

At last she was ready. Stepping back from the mirror, she looked at herself. The tailor had made her a copy of the dress she'd worn at her coronation, the one that was replaced by a shimmering ice gown during a moment of liberation. The memory made her smile, and she unconsciously fiddled with her fingers. The gloves she'd lost that night were replaced too, accessories to some but to her, the only thing that concealed her powers from the world. How glad she was they were no longer necessary. They did go well with her outfit, but when she looked for them after her bath, she couldn't find them. Funny thing, one of her pillows was missing too.

She received her guests nervously. She'd never dealt with so many important people at once. They were shown the table, Elsa seating herself last. Then they began to discuss things only rulers would fail to find stupefying. Knowing it was up to her to serve Arendelle, Elsa kept herself upright, trying not to let what she'd only had half a year's experience of make her glaze over and slide down the tablecloth. The very _long_ tablecloth.

Beneath the convocation, Anna fought the reason screaming in her mind. She was curled up with a tight smile, head at her sister's feet. One hand was resting beside her on the pillow. Legs in fancy outfits surrounded her, claustrophobically close. It was stuffy under the table. But it would be worth it.

Careful not to jostle any of the guests even a little, she unfolded herself and put her knees on the pillow.

Two men from neighboring kingdoms were talking among each other, so nobody saw the puzzlement that suddenly crossed Elsa's face. She could have sworn she felt something ghosting across her legs…

Eyes still on the conversation, Elsa put one palm on the seat of her chair and slowly moved her other hand below the table. It rested on something that wasn't hers.

Anna flushed with excitement. That fabric, those colors of felt on Elsa's body brought forth feelings too strong to temper. The outfit made her completely, utterly, undeniably attractive. Anna had finished bleeding the night before, and was going to get what she'd been robbed of for the past two weeks. Slowly and surely she parted those hips.

Elsa held the bottom of her chair and pushed it farther into the table.

She forced herself to breathe silently and deeply. Still no one noticed. Not even when her chest heaved and eye twitched as Anna finally made contact.

She bit her lower lip. _Why, Anna,_ she thought, beginning to sweat. _Why couldn't you wait until after?_ Her sister was tonguing languidly, exploring every inch of what she'd missed. In a desperate attempt to save them both Elsa pretended not to feel it, and shakily put her hands back on the table.

Anna didn't give up. Her legs curved up from the pillow, torso leaned forward, arms on Elsa's legs. The sight and smell were intoxicating. She wished her arms could go all around to meet at Elsa's back, but she wasn't supposed to let anyone know she was there. Maybe she could let Elsa know she wanted her closer.

She picked up the pace, going faster and deeper. Elsa lurched, gasped even, but didn't scoot herself in. This the others noticed.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," said Elsa with strain, and Anna stopped. "I'm just surprised you normally go on such a dangerous route."

"Oh yes, the rocks do get rather sharp," said the king two seats to her left. He crossed his arms in dismissive confidence. "But we've got the finest watchmen down on the crow's nest. The route saves us a lot of trouble, it's quite the shortcut…"

Anna started again, wedging herself more into her sister's legs. Her arms leaned on the chair, hands curled firmly around Elsa's thighs. She imagined Elsa in the open, working so hard to not make any noise. The thought turned her on further, and she went even deeper.

Elsa clutched the tablecloth, fighting to rein back the ice. She gave her input in regards to a barter, terrified that everyone was looking at her. The smacking going on under the table! How did she never notice its volume before? At least Anna wasn't going any—

Anna shoved herself in, tongue wrestling her sister's heat. She licked up and up, feeling Elsa's body rise with it….

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" This was said roughly, with fear. Elsa had shot a jagged line of ice down the middle of the table.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" yelled Elsa breathlessly, leaning on the table and grabbing her sister's head to arrest her movement. "Heat flashes—kind of scary—and I'm just _soooo_ passionate about the map trade!"

She was red, praying they wouldn't all cease contact with Arendelle. Her hands crushed the tablecloth in front of her, turning it into a crumpled ball of ice. Thankfully two kings started arguing over rights to walrus hunting, so the others had stopped staring. Elsa's heart pounded and her vision swam. She felt a thumb and saw stars. On instinct she squeezed, pressing Anna between her legs. Her hands went under, in one more attempt to end it. Anna didn't even open her eyes. Tongue still in place, she silently put the gloves on Elsa's trembling fingers.

It was too late. As the kings stood on the table to berate each other, Elsa burst. She shoved Anna's head close, gave one painful, loud gasp, and emptied. Anna slowly retreated, licking her lips.

Elsa felt something dangling between her and her sister. The other rulers looked, and saw her sprawled over the cloth in defeat.

"Get off of my table," she said to the two kings.

In the end Arendelle was granted ten free pounds of fur for the season. Below the table, Anna grinned and wiped her mouth.

* * *

Well, it was a good thing Elsa didn't have fire powers.

The instant the gates closed she whirled on Anna, icicles jutting from all directions. "Could you seriously not _WAIT_?" she screamed. Ice spread erratically across the floor.

"Come on, Elsa!" said Anna, with a hint of unease. "It's been two weeks, I could barely contain myself, and you looked like you were enjoying it!"

"Not when there are other people in the room!" The icicles grew bigger. Elsa's voice dropped. "Anna, do you know what this means?" Her chest was heaving. "We can't be found out. They'll kill us."

She started wringing her hands, and Anna knew she'd gone too far. Lowering her head, she turned around and left Elsa in the dark.

* * *

They came again. Elsa dug holes into her pillow, sleep filled with nightmares of death. In one she and Anna were running. In another they were huddled inside a cell, holding each other. _Flash—_Anna was gone. _Flash._ An angry mob surrounded the streets, torches blazing. Anna lay pinned on the rainy cobblestone road, a boot on her chest holding her in place. Up went the sword, down went the boot, and Anna was pierced in the heart, body shocked rigid before red bloomed on her clothes. Elsa tried to scream, couldn't, and she was placed into a guillotine. _No, no, no, no…._

She woke up, zapping her vanity mirror to pieces. Gradually she took things in, slowing herself. _I'm in my room. No one's dead, I'm in my room._

She stepped out of bed and bent at the mirror, picking up the broken shards. A few seconds later she heard something. Pressing her ear to the wall, she listened. Anna was crying.

She put the shards in the trash and went back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: [gross sobbing]**_

* * *

The next few days were tense. Anna avoided Elsa as much as possible, turning away to find something else whenever they met. Seeing her so timid pained Elsa, and left her feeling terribly lonely. She didn't want to hurt Anna any more, and despite the incredible danger she'd put them in, Elsa came to admit she sort of liked what happened.

And she still needed payback.

On the fourth night she opened Anna's door, stepping lightly to keep her asleep. A tea tray was perched in her hands. Quietly she put the tray on Anna's nightstand and looked down.

How peaceful a person looked when lost in untroubled sleep. Anna was on her right side, back turned to Elsa, arms bent at the elbow. Her hair was insane. Elsa wondered how it could ever become so messy and undone.

She leaned down and touched Anna on the shoulder.

"Anna." She moved slightly. "Anna. Wake up." Her sister moaned and opened her eyes. In bleary vision, someone looked down on her.

"What—?"

"We're going," Elsa said. "Now."

"But I'm tired."

Elsa put her hands on the bed and moved toward Anna's ear. "You're getting up now," she hissed. "As your queen, I _demand_ it."

It took a few seconds to register. Anna shot up in amazement and apprehension. Elsa took her from the bed and brought her to the mirror.

"You're going to fix yourself up," she told Anna, holding out the younger woman's hairbrush. When she was done braiding, Elsa pulled her back towards the bed. Moonlight danced on the windowpane.

Anna sat and reached for Elsa's nightgown. "Ah ah," said Elsa, holding Anna's hand at bay. "Not here."

"Where?"

"Elsewhere." Elsa picked up one of the pillows. Tucking it under her arm, she wiggled her fingers, pointing at Anna.

"Elsa, what—?" Weight covered Anna's neck. She felt around, discovered an icy blue collar holding her in place. Elsa held its chain in her right hand, her lips parted to show the tiniest hint of teeth.

"I'm taking you prisoner," she said. "And you have to do what I say."

She led them down the empty hall, bathed blue by the night. Anna walked on her hands and knees; Elsa had forced her to. A few feet ahead, Elsa played with Anna by swaying her hips.

They walked into the throne room. Elsa took Anna down the marble floors, finally stopping at the throne. There Elsa turned and, still holding the chain, sat down.

The pillow fell to the floor. She pulled the chain up, bringing Anna's gaze to hers. "You've been bad," she said.

Anna hung her head, unusually shy. The faintest smile was painting on her lips. "You've been bad," Elsa repeated, "and you need to be punished." She started pulling down the bottom of her nightgown. "You wanted me so badly at that convocation—fine then. Take me."

Anna climbed on the pillow in a nervous rush. Elsa put a hand on her head. "No," she said, turning Anna's chin up. "You have to build me up first."

She yanked the chain higher, prompting Anna to her feet. Anna kissed Elsa on the throat, savoring the taste. Her hands ran down Elsa's curves. They settled on her waist and then, while leaning into her sister's lap, raised one arm to lower Elsa's top.

Anna took her lips to Elsa's chest. She let it linger, then turned to kiss her on the breast. As it stiffened her heart quickened. Elsa was still holding the chain high, amused. Anna's fingers ran through her hair.

Anna went further, swallowing as much as she could. Her tongue flicked Elsa's nipple, found it hard and cold. Elsa made a noise and moved Anna closer. The princess's hands were again headed to the bottom of Elsa's nightgown. She pulled it back, dug in one finger, moved it. Elsa gritted her teeth, bucking.

"Now?" said Anna.

"Now."

Anna settled on the pillow. Elsa pulled down her nightgown and, before Anna could react, sealed the redhead's wrists in handcuffs. As Anna's eyes trailed back up, Elsa said it again. "You've been bad."

Anna scooted closer and put her mouth between Elsa's legs. Without the use of her arms she had a harder time maneuvering, and had to keep propping up to breathe. Elsa's elbow rested on the arm of the throne, shifting the chain.

She was getting closer. Elsa's left hand curled into a fist, and even though she promised herself she wouldn't, a moan escaped her lips. Anna worked more hungrily, sinking into her prize. Finally she felt the back of her head being forced in, and a climax came again.

Elsa lowered the chain. "Good." It hung over the throne in her hand, body sunk in satisfaction.

She got up suddenly. "We're going," she said, dispersing the handcuffs with a wave. "Take the pillow with you. You can stand up now." Anna trailed behind anyway, butterflies aloft at the thought of Elsa calling the shots.

They went back to the bedroom. Elsa melted the chain and collar, and they lay down. Anna was ready to sleep, but Elsa struck an arm around Anna's stomach, pulling her close. "We're not done," she said, and took Anna's grin as consent.

Anna began to pull down her own nightgown. Elsa grabbed her hair, not roughly; enough to let her know who was in charge. She used her other hand to undo Anna's buttons.

She turned Anna on her stomach. "Elsa, what—?" Cool hands were running down her back. Anna moaned, never having felt such a sensation.

Elsa pushed her hands up, then dug her thumbs into Anna's shoulder blades, fingers curled over her collarbone. "All that adventuring must make you really sore," she said, thinking of Anna's muscles. Anna could only continue moaning in response. Her eyelids drooped and her vision blurred, one eyebrow rising.

Elsa rubbed her thumbs in a circular motion, massaging the knots in Anna's shoulders. Next was the neck, making Anna arch with pleasure. She was nearly asleep when Elsa lifted her fingers.

She took the teacup, sipped, and breathed steam on Anna, making her shoulders rise in excitement. "Get on your side," Elsa said, helping Anna move. The darkness made her more beautiful. Elsa shimmied closer and kissed Anna tenderly on the neck.

"_Ohhhhh_…." Anna groaned through closed eyes, feeling lips on that one special spot. Elsa held Anna's forehead, making the kiss deeper. Her other hand was taking off the rest of Anna's nightgown.

"I'm gonna do to you what you've done to me."

She pushed her fingers in. Anna shuddered, for more than one reason.

Elsa was gentle, trying to navigate the inside of her sister. It was more or less the same as her own, but had added warmth that felt nice and wet. It closed in on her fingers, pulsing with desire.

Eventually she pulled out and licked her fingers. Anna looked over her shoulder, saw Elsa looking right back. She whimpered, putting Elsa's other hand between her legs.

Elsa lifted and laid Anna on her back. She moved down, letting Anna figure it out.

"Oh, Elsa—!" Elsa came back up, icing a cloth around her mouth.

"Just in case," she said, remembering their agreement.

Anna nodded. Elsa returned to her legs, which were now spread open on their own. She placed her hands on Anna's thighs, felt the goosebumps go all the way up Anna's spine.

For a moment she just looked down at the sight before her. She had never really seen one before—yes, she had one and yes, she'd looked at it in a hand mirror, but that was in a time where it seemed like something awkward and dirty. Here, she saw an opening that gave way to two extra lips and then a cavern inside. Fine red hair covered the most sensitive spot. Despite the darkness, Elsa could only gaze in quiet wonder.

_Hard to imagine babies come out of there._

Anna pulled the gag down. "Please, Elsa, please!"

She did. Anna snapped the gag back on, writhing at her sister's tongue. The redhead made heavy, solid thumps between intervals of a few seconds. Elsa could only stare at the hair as she did it, lost in the warmth. She moved her tongue the same way Anna had, edging in a little closer. Anna was screaming behind the gag, getting louder and louder. Elsa stopped for just a moment.

Anna had to know. She yanked the gag down, her pants slicing the air. Elsa looked up, hands still on Anna's thighs.

"How am I?"

Elsa blinked. She settled back into Anna's legs.

"Delicious."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hey all, thanks for your continued interest. This is as far as I got before I decided to post the story, so there are going to be longer gaps between updates from now on. btw, I'm still sobbing.**_

* * *

With their prowess even, the two became more comfortable in the open. No, they'd never be _out_ out—the lethality of that decision chilled Elsa to the bone—but they got a little more careless during their time in public. More time was spent with arms interlocked, eye contact was prolonged, foreheads were touched together with secret and terrifyingly wonderful emotion. There were times they worried they'd gone too far, but everybody in Arendelle knew how touchy-feely they were, so admittedly it wasn't the greatest risk. Usually.

"By the gods, Anna," Elsa muttered one day after they rounded a brick wall to escape for a moment. "Never kiss me in the open again. _Please._" She was pressed against the wall with her hands wringing, Anna's arms trapping her on either side.

"Oh come on, Elsa, those people totally thought it was just sisterly!" Eye contact. "Okay, okay, no more kissing in the open." To show her sincerity, she refrained from planting Elsa a second time while they had their privacy. They went back out to the kingdom, no longer holding hands.

Though the exposure of day was tense, their nighttime routines were becoming sickeningly sweet. Foreplay no longer established who would be doing the work. More often they teased each other and turned away, waiting for the other to give in and fluttering inside when they ended up the one being taken care of. Verbal communication became less frequent. They simply knew each other and moved as such, melding into one entity under the light of the moon. The need to relinquish control made their more aggressive nights intensely erotic; mainly they ended with the recipient shoving off her lover with more force than normal. Elsa had taken to keeping gloves by each of their nightstands.

The night she finally brought it up, she couldn't get Anna off. She let herself be smashed into the bed, feeling hips move up and down. Her fingers were still clinging onto Anna's back after they'd finished. A moment later Anna rolled away, their breathing having returned to silence.

Elsa waited a few minutes before speaking. She turned, saw Anna exhausted with her limbs all over.

"Hey."

Anna opened one eye. "What?"

"Um." When Anna saw how serious Elsa looked, she turned to face her. "We don't have to do anything else tonight," Elsa assured her. "Tonight was wonderful. Really. But for the future." Anna sat up a little. Elsa kept going, surprised by how open she was being. "I've been thinking about trying…well, rough play."

"Rough play?" Anna repeated.

Elsa turned quickly, blushing. "It's not that we've never been rough before. I've just been wondering what it would be like to have an entire session that way." Her words sped up. "I mean, the kind that meant I could never take off my gloves, because my powers could go on at any moment, and I wouldn't want to hurt you, and we could have a word you could say if you wanted me to stop, because the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you and if I was being rough I could get lost in it and you might—"

A hand touched her shoulder. When she turned around, Anna was smiling.

"The word is settle," she said.

She fell asleep nuzzled into Elsa's neck.

* * *

They talked it over the next morning. Though a good distance separated them from the rest of the kingdom, Elsa obsessed over what would be the most soundproof room in the castle. Anna worried she'd be unable to breathe wearing a gag, so they agreed on bringing extra pillows. Throughout the day Elsa checked repeatedly to make sure an extra pair of gloves was under her dress. A heavy night was planned ahead, and she didn't want to prolong it any more than she had to.

They met in the dungeon. Anna was holding pillows and a blanket, muscles tight and eyes shining. Elsa's eyes flicked to a rustic pair of chains hung against the wall. Given the situation she might have a little bit of fun playing up Anna as a prisoner…no, she was too nervous to do anything besides the real act.

They chose a cell and laid down their supplies. As Elsa removed the bodice from Anna's shaking back she said, "What's our word?"

"Settle," said Anna.

Elsa lunged, giving the deepest kiss between Anna's shoulders. She began using teeth a moment later, all the while undoing Anna's linen band, then her tights. Anna's voice became higher and Elsa hesitated, but when Anna fumbled for her hand, she continued.

Anna had never reacted so strongly. She thrashed, she squirmed, desire rising at each of her sister's growls. Elsa was cruel, building her up and then cutting off at the pivotal moment, leaving her throbbing. It was the fourth time that Anna began to whine; Elsa had her back turned, but after an unseen eyebrow raise she whirled around, crashing their heads together and finishing Anna off with her fingers. The air chilled under her gloves, and it was then that she knew how it felt to be cold.

Anna's screaming was bliss. Elsa waited a moment before clamping their lips together, muzzling the sound. The screams traveled down her throat and goosebumps rippled. She added more pressure, grabbing Anna's head and holding tight. Their breasts moved into each other.

Anna's hand was snaking downward. "Nuh uh," said Elsa, slapping it lightly. She contemplated the dazed ecstasy on her sister's face, secretly turned on. With a dirty smirk she put her own hand between them, rubbing up and down. In seconds both sides were moist and Anna's head was thrown back. Elsa kept rubbing, her other hand under her chin as she looked fondly at what she was provoking.

She removed her hand. How she would have to wash these gloves in the morning. Anna grabbed lamely for Elsa's wrist, but remembering her place, waited a moment after finding it. After her pants died down she looked at Elsa.

Elsa nodded.

Anna put her mouth on the glove, teeth riding delicately over ice. She was deep and thorough, cleaning up while Elsa kept her arm poised wearing an expression of mock flattery.

After one final lick across the palm, Anna was finished. She fell back into the blanket.

Elsa grabbed her, lightning quick. "I'm not done yet," she said.

She allowed Anna to take hold of a pillow. Then it was a challenge to see how much she could make Anna scream, what kind of volume would be heard from under that down. She was feeling Anna up so roughly, hands never resting. She kissed her stomach and felt it swell. Elsa held down Anna's thrashing legs and took the kiss lower, brushing a field of wiry hair before finding the glistening cove she swallowed so deeply. Anna was in delirium, colors bursting before her on the dark dungeon ceiling. All of a sudden she made one final buck, jerking Elsa's head up. She felt she had been parted from something—was that really all from her on Elsa's face?—and as the queen began to wipe her lips with delicate fingers, Anna lowered the pillow.

"Settle," she squeaked.

Elsa climbed on top of her and they crashed in a shaking heap.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Here's the next update. There's another one, and I'm going to see about getting it up within the next couple hours. Thanks for your patience.**_

_**UPDATE: Chapter 13, in its originality, is gone. I decided it needed to be revised more, so I've deleted it for the time being. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

It was a matter of time, of course, before Anna got her due. Corners of the castle made Elsa apprehensive, as though her sister could jump from one at any time and take her. It would have been a reprieve from the miles of paperwork and neverending schedules to meet with other people. But throughout the week Anna had been quite elusive. Any sight of her was followed by a quick disappearance, leaving Elsa with the breath of a word caught in her lips. At night Elsa could swear she heard bizarre moaning noises from the walls between their rooms, and it made her wonder if she was being stacked up on purpose.

One morning she woke to an uproar from the streets below. Outside the window a party was taking place, the kingdom square strung up in ribbons and streamers. Even the decorations lining the poles on their own bridge had been cleaned for the event. Not a snowflake was on the ground, and that was a good thing—it would have been an ironic way to celebrate the first day of spring.

Elsa made herself up carefully, making sure every part of her hair was in place. She dusted a smudge on the top of her royal purple dress. After setting the shoulder straight she opened her bedroom door. Anna blazed right by, not missing a step down the vivid red hallway.

"There's a party outside!" she squealed, grabbing herself to calm down for a moment. "There's a party outside! Eeeeeee!" She ran back over and yanked Elsa down the stairs.

"Okay, Anna, calm down," said Elsa once they'd reached the bottom. Unconsciously she smoothed out some of the tangles in her sister's hair. Anna's hands were tapping at the knuckles. Elsa pulled a leaf from her hair—how Anna had gotten a leaf there so early in the morning was a mystery—and Anna squealed again, hugging Elsa tightly before speeding out the door.

Elsa went out with more grace. Beyond the twin set of running fountains the kingdom was alive, gathered on the square for raucous and joyful celebration.

Elsa progressed slowly down the bridge connecting them to the castle, the sight of so many people filling her with quiet wonder. She stepped closer, apprehensive. It was certainly a crowded celebration, people filling every space on the square.

They turned to see her. "The Queen!" someone yelled, and trumpets blared in her direction—not that there wasn't a lot of noise already—to mark her arrival. Elsa smiled and made her way through the crowd, returning every call and gesture. In the past it would have unnerved her to get so much attention; now, she soaked in the love from her kingdom.

She found Anna rushing about, radiant from the activity. Elsa watched from a distance, marveling at the way her sister came to life in the presence of others. In the moment she spoke quickly to a man behind a fruit stand, Elsa saw the light in her eyes, and flustered at her own happiness of watching someone she cared about in such passion.

After a moment she turned away to speak to a subject. Even after so many months of their acceptance, Elsa remained stunned by the fact that the people of Arendelle viewed her with awe. The conversation ended with a gift in her hand and a farewell wave. The box was square and flat, laced in a beautiful gold ribbon. It was at that moment she realized all her work was worthwhile. She turned away and stood in the background, taking it all in.

Her sister twirled by. She fell into Elsa's arms. "Thanks. I just danced with the craziest man. I think he was trying to see how far he could throw me!" After a moment of catching her breath she stood up straight. "I love parties!"

"I guessed," said Elsa.

Something fuzzy bumped into her. She turned around and saw a reindeer.

"Sven!" Anna threw her arms around him. He returned the gesture, nuzzling into her.

"I wondered when we were going to run into you."

"Kristoff!" Anna moved one arm to hug him, drawing them all together. When they pulled back, another woman was standing beside Kristoff. Anna turned to Elsa. "Elsa, this is Gwen. I'm sure you'll love each other." After a moment of analysis, Elsa curtsied slowly. Gwen had smooth skin, a bit darker than most in Arendelle. Green eyes set upon Elsa with curiosity and caution. Her brown hair was tightened in a bun, though once set loose would fall neatly to her shoulders, curling in at the tips. A yellow dress brought out her features, accentuating the fitness of her body and demureness of her nature. _That's quite a change_, Elsa thought, looking at Kristoff. _Except Anna's just as thin_. She smiled at this silent muse, nodding to Gwen once more.

They all spent time together, enjoying each other's company. Kristoff left Sven outside the tavern and within the next hour was carrying Anna the same direction, the princess collapsed over his shoulder.

"No, I totally can show him about the cheese on the trees!" she said drunkenly, clawing the air to try escaping Kristoff's grasp.

"You showed him you needed fresh air," said Kristoff.

"But I almost _wonnnnn_ the argument!"

"You passed out in your sister's soup."

"Kristoff, _noooooo_, I can still punch him!"

"Okay, there you go." Kristoff put Anna on the kingdom square, spinning her around so she couldn't find the tavern. Anna pitched over, landing on Sven.

Elsa and Gwen were hurrying over. "Thanks, Kristoff," said Elsa. She was still holding the present from her subject. "That was close."

"Yeah, I think she was really going to start playing darts there," said Gwen.

They meandered about the celebration, letting Anna walk it off. Along the way they were joined by Olaf the snowman, who giggled to himself under his personal cloud. Once Anna was sober she breathed in relief. "Whew! Oh man, I don't think I've ever had so much wine." A devious thought struck her and she teetered, aim right for Elsa's collarbone. "Oops," she said, not sorry at all. "Mmm. You feel warm."

"You're literally the only person who would ever think that," said Kristoff.

In fear and annoyance Elsa set Anna upright, making her eyes open in surprise. "Elsa, what—?"

Elsa put the present in her hands. "I'll see you later," she said, turning away.

She made sure Anna had seen her smile. The perplexed expression she got in return was priceless. Like she could let herself be played so easily. The days were ticking down until they'd be forced to resist each other for half a month. Anna hadn't been around, and not by accident—Elsa was sure of that. The tension was driving her crazy. And if Anna was all of a sudden going to feign being drunk to get with Elsa in public, she might as well be played right back.

A nasty thrill rose inside Elsa as she walked toward some subjects. She hadn't quite felt this combination of guilt and wickedness in some time. She began speaking with the subjects, keeping an eye on her friends. The two groups were too far away to hear each other, which only made things better on Elsa's part.

With a sly sideward glance, she bowed low and began to dance with a man.

Well, maybe it wasn't officially dancing. They weren't touching. But it was just the two of them in a world of their own as others stood cheering them on. Once they were done Elsa moved on to dance with another, and another…it became irrelevant with whom; young or old, male or female, she found she rather liked the attention. For one brief moment she detached from the rush to look at her friends.

They were all staring. Olaf leaned over in wonder, mouth open in a huge smile. Kristoff was more surprised, an eyebrow rising as his lips moved. Gwen had crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, humored and confused by the stories she'd heard about her queen compared to what she was seeing now. They were all amusing, but as Elsa's gaze set upon Anna the redhead's face dropped further, and her posture said the most of all.

_She is so DEAD!_

Elsa turned furtively back to the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Here's the revised update. I hope I did well enough with it.**_

* * *

Fun as it was, Elsa was an introvert at heart, and the emptiness of the castle after dark was a relief. After taking off her shoes she'd stood in front of the replaced vanity mirror, undoing her bun. The gift from her subject lay unopened on the vanity surface. Anna had pushed it roughly back into Elsa's hands an hour before, refusing to look at her. Elsa recalled the jealousy of Anna as she'd watched the queen dance with seemingly everyone else in the kingdom. When Elsa had walked by with just the quickest of glances, Kristoff and Gwen finally noticed something was up.

"Are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"Yes!" yelled Anna, glaring at Elsa and stuffing her face with chocolate from a passing cart.

At home in front of the mirror, Elsa laughed quietly. That's what Anna got for being a tease. Let her seethe. Elsa laughed again, a little nervously. The band that held up her bun was in her hand. She smoothed over her hair and it fell unbraided.

The door flew open. "Put your hair back up," said Anna. Her arms were spread, blocking an exit.

"What?"

"Put. Your hair. Back up." Even in the dark Elsa could see the gleam in her eyes.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing." Anna pushed the door harder against the wall, making it crack. When Elsa still didn't move she came in, bearing down with purpose.

She took the band. "I want you," she said through gritted teeth, "to take this"—she shoved the band back into Elsa's palm—"and put your hair back up." Her grin grew wider. "I want you to look _proper_ for me."

Elsa turned around and re-braided. Anna stood over her shoulder as they looked in the mirror, heightening the tension. The moment it was done Anna grabbed Elsa by the waist, hefting the queen against her shoulder and running down the hall.

"A-Anna!" Velocity bent Elsa in the shape of the crescent moon, arms and legs whipping helplessly in front of her. A tinny jangling noise was in the air somewhere. Elsa thought she felt Anna's hand moving down.

The floor went up. Elsa could tell they were spiraling down one staircase and then another, the second darker with sharper turns. Anna's footsteps smacked against the stone surface. The air changed. Elsa began to feel a bit more comfortable.

Anna shoved open a door and threw Elsa inside. She landed in a pile of blankets and pillows, left stunned as Anna rushed closer.

"Mmm," she said, eyes trailing rapidly across Elsa's body. "I haven't seen you in this much purple in a _long_ time." Her teeth caught Elsa around the neck. "It makes you look so regal." Her chin bumped against the sapphire on Elsa's dress.

Elsa put her palms on the floor. "No," said Anna, thumping her hands on Elsa's stomach and forehead. "You do what _I _want." She pushed Elsa into the blankets. "And you're staying down."

She continued sucking on Elsa's neck, gradually letting up her teeth. Elsa moaned, feeling legs cinch her hips as Anna moved on top of her.

"Anna, the gloves," said Elsa.

She broke the kiss. "No gloves tonight." Her hand cupped the back of Elsa's head. She moved Elsa's hand toward the iron bars in the wall. "Seal the opening. Now."

Ice shot from Elsa's fingertips. "There," she said, falling back into the sheets. "We're totally soundproofed."

Anna soaked in the sight of her sister straddled beneath her. The sheer beauty of Elsa was winding her up. For a moment she forgot she could do something, was _supposed _to do something, to get them both off.

She leaned to Elsa's ear. "You got me good today," she said. "Really good." Her hips started rocking, almost on their own. Elsa flushed, her chest tightening.

She felt a hand on her head. "But remember this." Anna was inches away, looking her dead in the eye. "When the gates are closed and the sun goes down, you belong to me." She bit Elsa's neck, leaving a mark. "Me."

She raised herself back up. "You'll do as I say. You're queen of the kingdom, but I'm queen of the castle. Got it?" Elsa nodded, feeling for Anna through closed eyes. Anna began grinding faster.

"Oh, I am going to get you tonight," said Anna with glee. "You're bad at staying mad at me." She reached for Elsa's top, struggling before realizing it had an overcoat that needed to be taken off first. The time spent on that drove her closer to her climax. "_Ohhh_," she grunted, trying to hold it in. "Next I'm gonna take off that dress." It had a zipper in the back for easy access, but as the sleeves came off of Elsa's shoulders and rolled toward her sides, Anna felt herself clenching. _Nooo, I have to get up to take off the rest._ Eyes wrenched shut, she prepared to force herself up.

She couldn't do it. She let go of the dress and grabbed Elsa's arms, riding out her need before collapsing onto Elsa's chest. A minute later Elsa spoke.

"You didn't last long for someone who really wanted it."

Anna tore off Elsa's linen band, watching her breasts spill out. "I'll replace that," she muttered, tossing the band aside. She shuffled off of Elsa while pulling the rest of the dress down. "You are going to be begging me for mercy by the time this night is over," Anna promised as she removed her own dress.

Elsa was shuddering in anticipation. Anna started for real, leaving bruises as she went along. "Oh, that's what you get for everything today," she said as Elsa bucked from a bite to the ear. Anna held there a little longer, wondering where to go next.

She was taking too long. Elsa's arm slipped loose and traveled to Anna's thigh. Her fingers ran over lightly, curving up between Anna's legs. "Ugh!" Anna's back caved. She yanked Elsa's wrist down, though hard enough to let the older woman know she'd hit the spot.

"No!" said Anna. "You'll do as _I_ say tonight! You let _me_ call the shots!" She felt around for something away from the sheets. "There," she said, and Elsa heard something snaking out of a metallic coil. She opened her eyes and saw a long chain dangling from her sister's hand.

She went quiet. Anna was leaning forward slowly, triumph in her eyes. She vice-gripped Elsa's wrists together and put them up. Then she began curling the chain around Elsa's arms, shaking. Elsa was shaking too, for a different reason.

Her arms were above her head. No, actually, she could barely move her arms. They were bound at the wrist and someone was holding her down and—NO! Someone was coming for her and the chains locked her in, she was in a _dungeon_, it was dark and she was naked and cold inside and a black dot was growing in her vision. It washed over and the world started roaring in her ears and the chains, the chains would prevent her escape and a hand was on her chest keeping her from moving and the soldiers would come in and hurt her hurt her hurt her

"St-sto-S-settle! Settle!"

Anna stopped. Slowly she climbed off of Elsa.

Ice was spread jaggedly across the walls and ceiling. Elsa lay curled into herself, arms stretched awkwardly above. Anna considered the chain and uncoiled it, letting Elsa's arms fall so she could hold herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked a moment later.

"Don't use chains," said Elsa.

Anna looked around the cell. "Ooh, that's a bit of a trigger, isn't it." Elsa nodded. Anna picked up the chain and piled it on the metal bed that was set against the wall. Elsa cringed at the noise.

They waited a few minutes. "You know, Elsa," Anna began, "even though this is supposed to be my night to play rough, you're sure doing a good job pulling the strings to make it go your way!" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"The present," said Elsa.

"The what?"

"Use the present," said Elsa. "Upstairs. It's on the vanity." Anna still looked confused. "There's a ribbon on it."

The lights went on. Anna was gone in a flash, leaving Elsa to collect herself. Just for kicks she counted the seconds it took before Anna came back. Ten…fifteen…twenty…

At twenty-three the footsteps were getting louder. Anna overshot the cell door, whooping in surprise before slipping out of sight. Clanking echoed across the hall.

"Anna, was that a suit of armor?"

Anna tossed the present in. It made a thump as it hit the corner. Elsa cried out. "Anna, I don't know what's in there!"

"It didn't break," said Anna. "I didn't hear a shattering noise. It isn't anything fragile. I hope," she added to herself.

She was straddling Elsa again. With one hand she pulled the ribbon loose, holding the present down while looking at Elsa. She started rocking, creating friction. The ice in the room melted.

The ribbon dangled in Anna's hand. "What's in the box?" Elsa asked, but Anna sent it under the bed with a push. The ribbon went around Elsa's wrists. It was shorter than the chain and bunched her together more tightly. Anna curled part of the laces around her fingers, tucking them under each other and twisting to create a bow. She sat back on Elsa's waist, admiring her handiwork.

"You can handle this, right, Elsa?"

"I'm not protesting."

Anna lost control within seconds. She thought avoiding Elsa all this time would make her sister explode with desire, but it turned out she was the one who couldn't stop herself! The possibilities were endless and she momentarily gave up, fingering herself for relief before dropping onto Elsa. Elsa looked down fondly, and then it struck her just how bizarre it was that she'd used a gift from an innocent citizen to fulfill a depraved fantasy.

"Get up." Anna stood to give Elsa room. Elsa obeyed, leaning on Anna to make up for her compromised arms. Anna pushed them back up when Elsa was against the wall. "Tie yourself to the ceiling," she said, and Elsa did, a long trail of ice curling from the ribbon to rest in a solid clamp above. Anna stood back, speculating Elsa's position.

"I knew you'd look better this way with your hair up," she said before diving down and spreading Elsa's legs. She was loud and messy, making many noises to convey her pleasure. Elsa came undone, head back and teeth gnashing.

"A-Anna, Anna please, har—"

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to," said Anna. "Not tonight." Her mouth glimmered with something wet. It connected them with one long skinny strand.

Elsa waited. Anna hadn't moved. "Anna," she whined quietly. "Anna, keep going."

"What did I just tell you?"

Elsa bit her lip. Anna looked at what she'd been in a moment ago. It was so inviting. But Anna could draw it out.

She leaned in, tongue hanging out. Elsa felt warm breath coming closer. Then Anna pulled back, making her squirm. Anna went further, touching with just the tip. Elsa stood quiet as a mouse. Her teeth had pressed down much lower than her lip, so intent was she on following Anna's orders.

Anna bit her lip too. "Good girl." She ran her tongue along the bottom, licking all the way up in a grand sweeping motion. Elsa's knees buckled. Anna began working again, clutching Elsa's waist.

Eventually she'd had enough. "Okay," she said, wiping her mouth. She licked the remainder off her hand. "You're going to remove that rope on the ceiling." Elsa did. "And now," Anna said with a huge smirk, "I'm going to send you to your knees." It only took seconds. Anna stood with her hands on Elsa's head, waiting for the queen to regain composure. Once the panting ended, Anna's hand began to trail down. "Oh, I have you right where I want you." Her hand gripped Elsa's bun, then let go and went down farther. "That's for later. Oh, your back is so smooth." Her legs started to bend. "You've been so good tonight. Oh, that ass is _perfect_!" She squeezed. "Okay, Elsa." She rested on a spot curved below. "Right here. I want you to tie yourself." Ropes sprang from Elsa's fingers, binding her legs at the thigh. "Put me against the wall," Anna commanded. "All right now," she said as Elsa finished. "Do it."

"What do you want me to do?"

Anna looked down. "There's really only one thing you can do in that state, isn't there?"

Elsa kissed between Anna's legs, going as deep as she could in her predicament. Anna came quickly and she drank with passion, tongue clumsy as she licked what dribbled down her chin. Fingers on the back of her head pushed her closer. Elsa wondered if she was good enough. This was an aspect of sex she still didn't feel confident about. Then an idea hit her and it sounded too successful to ignore…

Her tongue slid in. They both shivered.

Anna's back was pressed hard against the wall, hips lifted and legs bent forward. She grabbed Elsa's head, pulling them backwards and undoing Elsa's bun. "Oh yeah," she said as Elsa licked roughly inside. "Oh, you're not a queen anymore. You're working like an animal now. _Mmph_!" She swung forward, shoving Elsa's head in. Her hand still held Elsa's braid after they separated.

"My knees hurt," said Elsa.

A pillow went under them. "Take off the rope," Anna said, and it melted. A cloth hung in front of Elsa's eyes. She wondered where it came from.

"I hid it in my dress," said Anna. She kneeled to Elsa's level from behind. Her thumb shifted and the cloth unfolded to be much longer. It was a blindfold.

"Can I put it on you?"

"Yes," said Elsa.

Anna knotted it tight. Then she took Elsa by surprise, leaving the queen to guess where she'd be targeted next. Anna's arms went all over and harder whenever Elsa let out a gasp.

Everything made Elsa jump. She could feel the lumps and bruises but they were good lumps and bruises, ones that would go away once long engrained in her memory. Her breath became shallow and rapid. Anna flipped her on her hands and knees, one arm going around Elsa's shoulders and the other below her breasts. After a sudden mount Elsa felt lips at her neck. Even bound her arms shook, releasing a burst around the room that covered Anna in frost. Elsa's pants turned into a long, high-pitched moan. Anna ended the kiss and held Elsa's braid by the middle, whispering private things into her ear as she rode.

Elsa couldn't take it. "Settle," she said, and Anna collapsed. Slowly the lights in Elsa's vision faded. Anna removed her fingers from between Elsa's legs and took off the blindfold.

"I saw galaxies," said Elsa lamely.

"Roll over." Anna untied the ribbon. "Whoa there, Elsa, I didn't know I was marking you up _that_ much."

"I'll be fine."

Anna relaxed and rested her head under Elsa's chin. For a moment they just held each other.

Anna began massaging the bruises on Elsa's wrists. "So," Elsa went on, "what exactly was in the box?" Anna leaned to get it. They both craned to look as she lifted the lid.

"You're kidding," said Elsa.

"_Chocolate_!" they yelled before laughing at the absurdity. The two of them still held an arm around each other. Elsa brought out a truffle from the box.

"What are you doing?" Elsa maintained eye contact, biting into the truffle and bending forward. She kissed Anna on the neck. "Nfh! Elsa!" Her nails clung against Elsa's back. Elsa took her time cleaning the stains.

"I'm beginning to think there's no other place that turns you on more than there," she said when she'd finished.

"Well," said Anna, "maybe one other place."

They giggled again. Elsa pushed the box within Anna's reach.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Finally, the next update. I must thank you again for your patience. And now, I present to you_**

**_"In Which We Laugh at the Author for Pretending to Know about Political Affairs"_**

* * *

That night satiated them greatly, which was just as well; when a maid knocked on Elsa's door the next morning there was a distinct cracking noise. Anna shivered at the other end of the hall.

"She's obviously going through a bit of a hard time," she'd told the maid as Elsa flung open the door, storming downstairs while clutching her stomach. "Hey Elsa! You're going to do something about those icicles later, right?" Elsa whirled around. "Just checking!" Anna said before running off. "Man, am I glad I don't do that when I bleed."

After the next couple days Elsa's attitude simmered significantly, and everyone who spent time in the castle felt much more at ease. The queen's work was piling up, however, and she spent more time than usual locked in her study. Castle life grew very quiet, even with all the objects Anna dropped by accident.

On the fourth day she stopped by the room with a tea tray. "Elsa?" No reply. "Elsa, I'm coming in." She twisted around, shifting the tray to an open palm. It didn't fall over—_Success_!—and she opened the door.

"Whew, Elsa, that's a lot of work." Even from the edge of the room Anna could see the strewn papers and piles of reference books. She walked in and put the tray on a small table next to Elsa. Elsa had her back turned. She was working very hard on some sort of trade agreement for an unequal amount of food…

"You know, you really deal with a lot," said Anna, and Elsa finally stopped. Her eyes moved up. "I'm just saying," Anna continued defensively, "I've been in training long enough to start helping you with officially running the kingdom for once. Like, the really official stuff, not just receiving guests and making sure nothing scares them off."

"Enough, Anna," said Elsa, trying to remember what she'd been writing.

"I made you tea." It was a statement. Elsa looked at the table beside her. "And you need to drink it."

_Fine._ Elsa took the cup. She sipped it, and was surprised by the warmth.

"I tried a new kind of root this time," said Anna as Elsa began to relax. "It's supposed to be really good for what's going on with you right now, you know, the cramps and whatnot." The pain was melting away. Elsa felt the tea pooling across her stomach. She sat in a daze, lowering the cup.

Anna dug her thumb into Elsa's shoulders. The queen collapsed, undulating under each rub. "Wow, if this doesn't show you've been stressed out," said Anna. The wisp of steam coming from Elsa's mouth grew into a mist that hung over the table. The window fogged up. Elsa's head hit the table and she closed her eyes.

She opened one at the sound of grating wood. Anna had pulled up a chair and moved some parchment from under Elsa's hand. "So they're trying to barter a larger share than usual," she said.

"Anna, don't."

"I can do it!" She plucked the quill from Elsa's fingers, quite easily since Elsa barely had a grip on anything at the moment. "This is the kingdom we relied on during that wood shortage a month back, right? Then again, they've kind of been mooching off us ever since…" Elsa moaned. "Hang on. They're offering us seeds to plants not indigenous to the area…do you know if they'd grow in Arendellian soil?"

"Yes." Elsa turned her head away. "I checked."

"Then we wouldn't have to worry about any extra cost to grow them, just space, and I'm sure the farmers would be able to accommodate. And we have an abundance of what this kingdom's asking for, so it wouldn't be an agricultural meltdown if we gave more than usual." Anna tapped the quill against her chin. "Getting this new supply would probably benefit the kingdom more than it would cost. So I think we should agree"—she made grand motions with her hand—"and let them know if they mooch again, we'll turn them into ice statues!" Elsa shot up. The quill hung inches above the parchment. "Just kidding," said Anna.

"I agree with your proposition," said Elsa, lying back down. "You write it." Her eyes trailed her sister's movements. "You spelled 'hereby' wrong."

"Give me a break!" Anna fixed it messily. "Okay, and earlier this morning there was a civil disagreement between the tailor and the bartender," she went on. "Why those two were arguing, I don't know, but it sounded like something that needs to be overseen by the queen."

"You were always better at that stuff," said Elsa.

"Yeah, disagreements among the subjects are something you send me to handle a lot, now that I think about it," said Anna. "I think one of them said their supply and demand was going up and the other said there was going down, so there was a disagreement over a payment."

"I dealt with that once," said Elsa. "When I went over to discuss it they both started groveling like I was going to freeze them."

They laughed. As they continued working Anna put her head on the crook of Elsa's neck. Near the bottom of the pile they found a roll of more officious parchment. "Wait, this is that conference that's coming up," said Elsa. "There are gonna be a lot of kingdoms there. It only happens once every four years."

"I went to one!" said Anna. "It was fun. Sort of. There was a lot of political stuff I didn't understand, but I mostly left that to Mom and Dad and…" Her tone faltered. She looked away.

"I'm sure it was a good experience," said Elsa.

"It was. It really was." The queen's arms were crossed around her sides. "There was a big celebration outside of the conference and it was really fun," said Anna, making Elsa look up. "I met a lot of people. One guy even gave me this giant dress! It was orange. Even now it's too big for me."

"I think I've seen that dress," said Elsa.

"I've hardly ever worn it, so it's sort of like an artifact," said Anna. "Maybe I can pawn it off for something really valuable."

They did the rest of the work in silence. When the clock struck twelve Elsa carried Anna to her bedroom.

* * *

"Wake up."

"No."

"You have to."

"Go away."

"We have to go to the conference, Anna."

Anna clumped a pillow over her face. The sky was barely awake.

"The boat is leaving in an hour." _I can be ready in ten minutes. _"Get out of bed, Anna." She ignored the command. A moment later the covers were coming off her shoulders.

"Stop, Elsa." She pulled them back up. Her eyes closed.

A zap of ice hit her in the back. "_God,_ Elsa!" she yelled. "I don't want to go! I don't even need to go! You're the queen, you go!" Her sister stared back patiently. _Ugh, she's even got her crown on. Perfect Queen Elsa, her Majesty._

"I made you tea," said Elsa evenly. "For the cramps." She held out the cup. Anna's lip curled scornfully, but in the end her need for relief won over her need for spite. "Fine," she said, taking the cup.

After a few minutes the pain lessened. Elsa allowed herself the tiniest of grins. As deathly and uncharacteristic as Anna's glare was, it was hard to take seriously when she'd been sitting up in bed with her hair a mess. "Take care of that typhoon," said Elsa, nodding to her sister's head. "It'll have time to dishevel itself again at the celebration." She turned away. "You can sleep on the ship, Anna."

Anna groaned. Elsa could only imagine the pout on her face, and her insides fluttered.


End file.
